thespooksapprenticefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark
The Dark is the name given to the groups and races making up the evil in the known world. Description The Dark is considered the force of all evil and is personified by the Fiend. Servants of the dark are enemies of of the light and it's servants, except on some occasions when both dark and light have the same goals. An example of which, being the unification of the John Gregory, Tom Ward and Grimalkin, whose common purpose was to destroy the Fiend. In his bestiary, John Gregory explains the Dark like this: "We can only speculate how the Dark originated. Perhaps it was there from the moment that the Universe was created; a force to balance against the light, each striving to gain the upper hand. One other possibility is that it was a tiny seed of possibility that grew stronger as its roots developed and fed on human wickedness. For there is no doubt in my mind that human involvement - especially the worship of and contact with the servants of the dark for personal gain - is threatening it now. Whatever the truth, the dark is still growing in power, and its denizens threaten to plunge the world into a long age of terror and bloodshed." Servants of the Dark Main Article: ''Servants of the Dark'' Boggarts Main Article: Boggarts Daemons Main Article: Daemons Old Gods Main Article: ''Old Gods'' Bane: He was considered an Old God, although he was more of a spiritual force. He had the ability to change shapes and the press (crushing someone to death). He is the main villain in The Spook's Curse, and is killed by Tom, Alice, and the spook. Golgoth: 'The God of Winter, and the secondary villain of the Spook's Secret. He is usually referred to as "Lord of the Winter". 'The Ordeen: 'An ancient Greek god, who threatens Greece every seven years. Killed by Lamia, and is the primary villain of the Spook's Sacrifice. Witches Main Article: [[Witches|''Witches]] 'Grimalkin: '''Grimalkin is a member of the Malkin Clan in Pendle, and is a Witch Assassin. She is a tremendously powerful and dangerous Witch. Also, she is considered one of the most dangerous Witchs in the entire world. She is one of the Witchs who fought against the Ordeen with Lamia and her son Tom Ward. In addition, she was one of the character who fought and killed the Fiend. 'Mab Mouldheel: Mab Mouldheel is a member of the Mouldheel Clan in Pendle. She is a powerful witch who is talented in the practice of scying the future. She helped to bring the Fiend into the mortal world, but also helped the Light by fighting against the Ordeen with Lamia and her son Tom Ward. Mother Malkin: The former leader of the Malkin Clan, Mother Malkin was a powerful and very dangerous witch. In addition, Tusk is her son, Bonnie Lizze is her granddaughter, and Alice Deane her Great-Granddaughter. Mother Malkin was killed by Tom Ward in the first book.Category:Terminology Category:Forces